Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and more particularly to a user-personalized wake policy for information handling systems based on learned user behavior.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In certain information handling systems, such as portable information handling systems having a battery for operation independent of line power, certain functionality for power management may provide certain dormant power states, including a sleep mode that reduces power consumption but still enables a relatively rapid wake up as compared to a cold power up, and is accordingly more convenient for users than a power off state. Advancements in power management technology have enabled additional background functionality, such as associated with user-specific network connectivity, to be maintained even when dormant power states are used, including sleep mode and power off states. For example, certain conventional power management technology may provide user-selectable and default wake timers to wake the information handling system from sleep mode periodically for data updates (i.e., for email, social media updates, system updates, scheduled downloads, etc.), while the wake timers are based on either fixed intervals (e.g., every 15 minutes) or fixed clock times. However, wake timers based on fixed intervals and/or fixed clock times may not be well suited for actual usage patterns that users of information handling systems experience.